


Summer Love

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut, Summer, Vacation, beach, carolina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written by my best fire is in the whole entire world Elizabeth</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my best fire is in the whole entire world Elizabeth

You look out of your window at the beach house you're staying at for the week to see this guy staring right back at you. "Ah!" You exclaim before falling backwards onto your ass, making your 3 best friends also in the living room laugh way too hard to be healthy. You even hear the beautiful boy laughing, & a couple other deep laughs, one more prominent then the others. Before you can stand back up, there's a knock on the door. Your best friend Elizabeth goes up to the door & answers it, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, and as she opens the door, her mouth drops. In walk 5 boys, dressed in basketball shorts hanging below Calvin Kleins. "Were you headed to a photo shoot or something? You guys look like models." You say, finally standing up. The one that caught you staring laughs & says, "No. We were heading to the beach to chill & drink all day. Didn't know if you ladies wanted to come with us or not. We could use the company." Automatically you all agree profusely, causing the whole group to laugh collectively again. You all walk to the beach together & one of the boys Niall (with the prominent laugh & no tattoos) start setting up umbrellas & towels, while Brittany & Louis sit & watch. Harry just sits in the sand, looking out into the water, Zayn & Michelle are drawing things in the sand, & Liam is just staring at you with a little bit of a smirk. If you could blush, you would be doing so. Hardcore. But, that's Elizabeth's job. Elizabeth just stands by you awkwardly until you roll your eyes & hip bump her over to where Niall is still setting things up. She, being her clumsy self, ends up tripping & getting sand right in Niall's face. She looks like she's about to cry as she apologizes, grabbing a bottle of cold water & her clean towel, but Niall just laughs. You find yourself laughing, & Elizabeth starts to laugh as she pours the water on Niall's face & in his mouth so he can wash it out. She then hands him her own personal towel & he wipes his face off, smirking at her afterwards & saying a husky "Thanks, babe." You hold back an "Aw" & instead burst out laughing at Elizabeth's look of absolute lust for Niall that she has on her face. The sun is beating down hotter than you thought it would. "It's too freakin hot!" You complain, fanning yourself. Elizabeth turns around to fake glare at you as she helps Niall put another umbrella in the ground & says "This is North Carolina. In July. What did you expect?!" Her & her sass. I swear to god. "Oh I don't know, snow & temperatures below zero?" I retort automatically, smiling at her. She just smiles & shakes her head before launching into a long discussion about The Eagles with Niall & how the Outer Banks connected with them. I got bored listening in on it after that and decided it was time to get into my swimsuit or something--ANYTHING would be better than normal clothes. I wasn't originally going to swim today, but before these lovely lads brought us down here I was just looking out to see what the weather was like. Elizabeth was already in her bathing suit under some short shorts & a crop top shirt--she told us all when we got here yesterday that she literally lives in it all week long here. Now I'm starting to see why.

"I'm going up to the house to change!" I announce to whoever cares, casting a look at Liam. I was hoping he got my message, but apparently Elizabeth did as well because she says "Harry, Liam, would you be dears & walk up with Erika? You guys can bring down some food for us all." She smiles so slyly at me that I almost slap her. I'm doing enough just trying to keep my mouth shut. "Oh, and drinks too!" Niall pipes up after he lays his towel next to Elizabeth's on the sand. They high 5 & I roll my eyes saying, "Yeah, alright, fine. C'mon boys." As we walk back up to the house, we all start talking idly about the weather & the beach & they asked how you got the house & you asked the same of them. They told you that they were in one direction & you smiled because you already knew. Michelle, Brittany, Elizabeth & yourself were all pretty big fans, but you didn't say anything. That's why you were so surprised earlier. Anyways, while they explain you open the door to the house. Harry walks over to the one across the street to grab food & drinks in a cooler, & Liam walks in behind you. You hear him shut the door & you exclaim "Everything's in the fridge!" Before walking back to your room. Literally everything was in there--you couldn't tear Elizabeth away from the different aisles, having to hear her ramble on about all of the different things they would cook when in reality you all would be too drunk all week to want to do anything except drink more, have sex, and lay out all the time. With a movie or 2 thrown in for good measure. You find your cute sky blue bathing suit in your suitcase & take your shirt off, about to remove your bra when you stand stock still. After a minute, he pulls your hands away & pins them down on either side of your head, saying, "No more teasing." He kisses you then & you feel him slide in. You both moan at the contact, & you can't help but think of how perfect he feels. When he's in all the way, you bump your hips up once to signal him to start moving. He then becomes an animal, thrusting as hard as he can, & your undone in minutes, screaming his name. He slows down to help you ride out your high, rolling his hips in deep so that you let out little moans every time your hips meet. After a couple thrusts like that he starts thrusting faster, & you clench around him, trying to increase his pleasure. He moans as you do so, and you almost cum again at the sight of him working so hard to get himself off. Finally he rolls his hips in hard, keeping them there as he moans, before breathing deeply & loosening his grip on your hands. You share a long kiss with him & suddenly you hear a knock on the door. "Did you finish without me, Li?" Harry asks in a husky voice from the doorway, his forehead & chest glistening with sweat from the hot summer weather. "Yeah, mate...she was too good. Does this thing after she cums that drove me wild. Sorry." Liam explains, laying next to you utterly spent. "Fuck. Guess I'll have to convince Elizabeth. Shouldn't be too hard seeing as she's been eyefucking Niall & I all day. Come on then, I want to take all this down there before it gets warm." Harry says, leaving the room. Liam gets up & fluffs his hair a bit before putting on his clothes. As you put your bathing suit on you feel him kiss your shoulder & slap your ass before leaving the room.


End file.
